


Its Just Raindrops, I Promise

by adamsapple



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, GrimmIchi - Freeform, Grimmjow POV, I'm new to this so forgive me, M/M, Rain, Saddness, Tears, grimmjow fixated on promises, post aizen war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 23:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8773723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adamsapple/pseuds/adamsapple
Summary: He always knew. Always. He should have suspected it the moment Ichigo told those words. " You know Grimmjow, really people miss out on the beauty of the rain ". He should have. In fact he had, but he was to mesmerized by ... Ichigo in that moment. Watching everyone else cry and not being able to yourself, does pain, but Grimmjow would not ever cry for him. Because he told so. And Grimmjow is always true to promises. So lets just call that drop on his face a raindrop.





	

Waking up in the mornings with him, preparing breakfast with him, going on dates with him, cuddling with him, hugging him, living a normal life.... he missed it. Grimmjow was never one to break promises. Go to hell with that! Life it self was a promise to Grimmjow. Life with Ichigo that is.

But Grimmjow should have suspected it, Ichigo was indeed a cheery person, but never one to be _this_ cheery. He was never the type who smiled so much, never the type to cuddle so much, say 'I love you' or the type to ask Grimmjow every night that if he still loved him. Of course he does. He still does, even though Ichigo has broken his promise.

It had been a morning after such a night, when the both of them were standing in the balcony of their one bedroom apartment that Ichigo had said something. "You know Grimmjow, really people miss out on the beauty of the rain " It wasn't even raining, but Grimmjow was too engrossed in Ichigo that time to care. The way he smiled, the way his eyes twinkled, how his skin glistened with sweat and all in all just  _Ichigo_ himself.

 

* * *

"Grimm, if one day you feel like crying, promise me you won't, because you'll look too ugly to be my boyfriend " Ichigo had laughed loudly. That little!

But Grimmjow also had laughed. He couldn't stop from laughing, Ichigo's laugh was too contagious.

Regardless of the ending Ichigo gave to the sentence, Grimmjow as always agreed. After all a promise was a promise, and he never broke one.

* * *

 

It had been Ururu who came running to inform him about Ichigo. Curse Urahara for not even having a phone at the shop. Seems like Ichigo injuries opened up again. No problem, that had happened before too. And thats when the tiny kid explained that Ichigo wasn't able to bear it. Grimmjow didn't get it right for some time, but when he did, he remembered ....

He ran with Ururu to the shop. Ichigo was lying on the bed, smiling. Smiling but not alive. He looked so so... peaceful that Grimmjow was scared that if he even  _mumbled_ something he would wake up . 

But Grimmjow _wanted_ him to. He wanted Ichigo to wake up, wake up wakeUP WAKE UP UP WAKE UP!

* * *

 

Grimmjow had Ichigo in a coffin on his funeral. He was wearing a black tux. It matched Ichigo's. He looked so beautiful, eyes closed and that same dumb smile on his face. What is he even thinking? Was there any time when Ichigo wasn't beautiful?

And that idiot. He knew about what was going to happen to him. That dumb idiot.

And watching everyone else cry and not being able to yourself, does pain, but Grimmjow would not ever cry for _him,_ that dumb idiot. Because _he_ told so. And Grimmjow is always true to promises. So lets just call that drop on his face a raindrop.

_And it wasn't even raining._

~~_"I will always stay with you"_ ~~

**THE END**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic on archive of our own. I absolutely love this pairing. So if some people didn't understand the story, it goes like this: Grimmjow and Ichigo after the Aizen war are in a relationship, and Grimmjow and Ichigo know that Ichigo does not have that much time left. REGARDLESS of that he keeps on living with him like nothing is happening as mentioned in the first para. This is the reason that he is fixated on promises, he believes that they have power to change the future mentioned in the line that life with Ichigo itself was a promise. Then the incidents keep on happening and finally when Ichigo dies, he is unable to take it. And THAT is where the raindrops come in. Grimmjow knows that Ichigo considers rain as beautiful but he is made to promise to Ichigo that he would never cry [which Ichigo knows he will, meaning that he will break a promise and the reason he does so is because, Ichigo knows that he himself will break a promise ] so he convinces himself that it is raining and not him crying. So what he literally means by raindrops are actually tears
> 
> -adamsapple


End file.
